Sendokai Champions
by Twilighter Castiete
Summary: Fanfic de Sendokai Champions, será CloeXLon... minha primeira fic, pode ser que nao esteja muito boa...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sendokai Champions

Sinopse:

Cloe é uma menina meio fechada, ela sempre foi muito excluída socialmente, e nunca teve muitos amigos, mas tem 3 pessoas de quem ela não se separa por nada, Zak, Fenzy e Kiet. Eles já são amigos a algum tempo, e se tornaram guerreiros Sendokai. Quando eles precisam salvar a Terra num combate Sendokai, Zak finalmente diz a Cloe que gosta dela, e Cloe responde que sente o mesmo, mas eles não se tornam oficialmente namorados. Até que um dia chega um aluno novo na escola, Lon, ele é um pouco misterioso, e Zak logo arruma confusão, eles acabam por se desafiar e ver quem é melhor no futebol. Mas eles não sabem é que Mestre Tanpo está assistindo tudo, ele acaba fazendo de Lon mais um guerreiro Sendokai. Com isso, Cloe e Lon ficam mais próximos, fazendo Cloe ficar com dúvidas: Com quem ela irá ficar? (sinopse lixo *-*)

Ch. 1: Intro

Cloe é uma menina muito fechada... Tem poucos amigos, sendo eles Zak, Fenzy e Kiet. Zak é seu melhor amigo, pelo qual é apaixonada já a algum tempo. Zak também é apaixonado por Cloe, mas prefere beijar um soldado Zorn a admitir isso. Já a algum tempo atrás, quando venceram um torneio Sendokai e salvaram a Terra, Zak e Cloe se declaram m ao outro, mas não viraram oficialmente namorados. Zak já convidou Cloe muitas vezes para ir ao cinema, e ela, claro, sempre aceita. Mas em muitas vezes —na verdade todas — ocorre um imprevisto, e eles tem que remarcar, ou Zak esquece e deixa Cloe esperando. Cloe já está cansada disso.

Um dia chega um garoto novo à escola, Lon. Zak tem um desentendimento com Lon e os dois vão pra quadra, quem é melhor no futebol? Mestre Tanpo vê tudo e inclui Lon em sua equipe de guerreiros Sendokai.

Zak convida Cloe para ir ao cinema, de novo, e ela aceita, de novo, mas já o avisando para que não a deixe esperando do lado de fora.

45 minutos esperando... Cloe fica zangada já ia embora quando vê Lon passando pela rua. Ela o chama e ele responde. Lon estava carregando um disco da banda (N/A: n lembro a banda q falaram no ep. então eu vou colocar uma q eu gosto) My Chemical Romance que ele acabara de comprar, e a convida para ir escutar junto com ele em sua casa. Ela aceita.

Chegando na casa de Lon, Cloe descobre que o pai de Lon é muito ausente, e que ele não vê a mãe a anos. Ela também descobre que Lon é muito ligado a artes e música, toca piano e até escreve suas próprias músicas. Ela pede para que ele toque algo pra ela, mas Lon já não toca a muitos anos. Quando ela insiste, acaba tropeçando em algo e cai, mas braços fortes a seguram, Lon. Cloe pede desculpas e os dois ficam um pouco constrangidos, e Lon sugere que escutem o disco. Ela concorda.

Zak vai até a casa de Cloe, mas sua mãe diz que ela não está. Ele fica um pouco triste e quando ia embora, ouve a voz de Cloe. Ela está rindo. Ele olha na direção de onde a voz veio e vê Lon a acompanhando até em casa, os dois estão felizes e rindo. Zak fica co ciúmes vendo a cena, pois ele gosta muito de Cloe. Quando Lon e Cloe chegam na porta da casa dela, ele lhe entrega o disco que eles estavam escutando, como um presente. Com isso, Zak vai embora com o coração apertado, e com a determinação de lutar por Cloe.

Chegando em casa, Lon hesita, mas começa a tocar uma de suas músicas no piano, lembrando-se de Cloe, e ficando intrigado com relação às reações que ela provocava nele, suas mãos suavam quando ficava perto dela, seu coração acelerava quando eles se tocavam, e quando seus olhos se encontravam, ele se perdia naquele azul profundo como num céu azul de verão.

**Sim, capítulo bem curto, e estou descrevendo o ep. 34 da 2° temporada... No próximo capítulo, contarei esse mesmo episódio, só que P.O.V. Cloe ok? e talvez um pouco de P.O.V Lon, ou Zak... Please follow, review and favorite if you liked! It's my first fanfiction, please don't be angry... I know it's terrible**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAAAAAAAH CARAAA FIQUEI MTO FELIZZ COM OS REVIEWS! SERIOOO MUITO OBRIGADA MESMOO POR COMENTAREM! CHOREII DE FELICIDADE (é a minha primeira fic, e eu sou uma exagerada mesmo...)**  
**Ok, não sei se já disse mas não vai ter nenhum combate Sendokai ok?**  
**Nesse capítulo eu vou descrever a mesma coisa do capítulo anterior (chataaaa! Sim eu sou muito chata, por favor não parem de seguir a história) mas no P.O.V. Cloe! Ebaaa! Ok, e vou tentar encaixar um pouco de P.O.V. Lon e P.O.V. Zak... quero passar logo pra fanfic em si e não estender muito esse episódio que eu quero que funcione como uma introdução.**  
**Tá, eu tô falando demais... Boa Leitura!**  
**Italic means thoughts**

Ch. 2

P.O.V. Cloe  
Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao cinema e vi que Zak ainda não estava lá. _Talvez eu esteja adiantada_. Sentei em um banco perto da entrada e esperei. Fiquei olhando em volta e vi uma árvore, com folhas de um verde exuberante. Me lembrei dos olhos de Lon.  
Conheci Lon há aproximadamente uma semana  
Flashback on  
Era o 1° dia de aula após eu, Zak, Fenzy e Kiet termos salvado o mundo. Zak estava meio esquisito, ele estava se achando muito importante, e os outros o incentivavam! Já faz um tempo que ele está meio sem-noção. Ele estava em pé em cima da mesa com os outros alunos o "idolatrando". Muito estranho. Mas então a professora entra na sala e todos voltam a sentar em seus lugares.  
Na fileira ao lado da parede com janelas, do lado oposto a porta, Fenzy e Kiet se sentavam na primeira e segunda carteiras, respectivamente. Eu me sentava na outra fileira, ao lado de Fenzy e Zak sentava atrás de mim.  
Enquanto a professora fazia a chamada, entra na sala um garoto alto, de pele muito branca e cabelos negros, com uma franja que quase lhe cobria o olho esquerdo. Vestia uma camisa xadrez preta e verde por cima de uma blusa com mangas compridas preta. Uma gravata preta, uma calça jeans também negra, um pouco rasgada nos joelhos e um par de all-stars pretos. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção nele foram os olhos, de um verde-folha um pouco escuro, profundos, com um olhar intenso que ele pousava sobre mim. Constrangida e com as bochechas coradas, desviei o olhar. A professora, após acabar a chamada, o apresentou como novo aluno transferido. Seu nome era Lon.

Durante o intervalo, eu, Zak, Fenzy e Kiet nos juntamos para jogar uma partida de futebol, como sempre fazemos. Quando descemos as escadas, nos encontramos com Lon ouvindo música em seus fones e escrevendo algo em um bloco de notas. Eu decidi convidá-lo para nossa partida, ele tirou um dos fones e me olhou, com aquela mesma intensidade de antes — Me pergunto se ele olha para todos daquela maneira — e disse "Me desculpe, eu não estava ouvindo, pode repetir? ". Abri a boca para responde-lo, mas Zak foi mais rápido "É surdo? Ou só idiota mesmo? ". Até me surpreendi com a agressividade com que Zak respondeu, eu notei que ele não foi com a cara de Lon, só não achei que ele fosse ser tão grosso. Lon, já se levantando — Cara, ele é mais alto que o Zak! — Respondeu no mesmo tom "Cara, eu estava com o fone de ouvido, e não sei se o bostinha notou, mas eu não estava falando com você." "Então é assim? Vamos ver quem é o bostinha aqui numa partida de futebol." "Ok, só não chore quando perder. "  
Já estávamos todos na quadra, e a tal "disputa" ocorria. Lon ganhava de Zak. Eu estava realmente surpresa com isso, não pensei que Lon poderia ganhar de Zak. Ok, eu mal o conhecia, mas Zak é um guerreiro Sendokai! E nosso Hakuru! Isso deveria valer de alguma coisa!  
Acabou empatado, e Mestre Tänpo havia assistido tudo. Ele disse que Lon tinha muito talento e o "transformou" em um guerreiro Sendokai, e apesar de ele relutar no começo, acabou aceitando.  
Zak continuou sendo grosso com ele, e Lon sempre respondia à altura. Às vezes eu até dava risadas das "patadas" que Lon dava.

Flashback off

Ri de minhas próprias lembranças. Zak ainda implica com Lon e eu não descobri o porquê... ainda...  
Falando em Zak... Cadê ele?  
Olhei a hora no visor de meu celular.  
_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE JÁ TÔ ESPERANDO HÁ 45 MINUTOS! AQUELE BASTARDO FDP ESQUECEU DE MIM!_  
_Ok, calma Cloe, calma_  
Suspirei  
_Foda-se_  
Me levantei do banquinho na entrada do cinema onde estava sentada desde que cheguei e fui até a calçada. _Não quero ir para casa agora..._  
Uma figura conhecida passa por mim  
_Será que...?_  
"Lon? " Chamei, hesitante.  
A figura se vira lentamente. Sim, é ele. Ele e aqueles seus olhos verdes que me fazem sonhar.  
"Cloe? O que está fazendo aqui? Vai ao cinema? Sozinha? " Me perguntou com aquela sua voz... ah! Aquela voz... Lon realmente tem uma voz muito bonita...  
"é... bom, sabe como são as propagandas de telemarketing... é tudo mentira" *cof, cof, Zak* Respondi olhando pra baixo me condenando mentalmente por mentir tão mal. Notei que ele segurava algo. Na verdade um cd, e a capa não me era estranha... A capa não me era NADA estranha!  
"Esse é o novo álbum do My Chemical Romance? " Perguntei apontando para o cd em sua mão  
"É sim, eu estava indo pra casa agora para ouvir... quer vir? " Convidou. Fiquei surpresa com a pergunta, realmente não esperava um convite assim...  
_Mamãe sabe que vou demorar..._  
_E eu realmente estou com raiva de Zak..._  
_O que tenho a perder?_  
"Claro, ok..." respondi tímida  
Começamos a andar em silencio, um ao lado do outro. Eu não sabia o que falar para começar uma conversa. E parecia que ele estava na mesma situação que eu

Quando chegamos a casa de Lon, fiquei maravilhada. Sua casa era deslumbrante! "Sua casa é muito bonita" elogiei. "Obrigada" respondeu entediado. "Seus pais não estão em casa? " Perguntei. "Não, meu pai trabalha fora, e a minha mãe... eu não vejo minha mãe há anos..." "oh, sinto muito..." fui me desculpar mas ele me interrompeu "está tudo bem, era pior quando eles estavam juntos"  
Subimos as escadas.  
Seu quarto era muito organizado —diferente do meu, onde eu mal vejo o chão — os livros eram organizados em prateleiras pouco acima de uma escrivaninha onde havia um computador e mais alguns livros, todos sobre artes e música. _Eu queria ter livros assim._  
"Nossa! Todos os seus livros são sobre artes e música?!" "é... a vida nem sempre funciona do jeito que você quer, mas esses livros são sempre incríveis... não sei o que faria sem eles..." "entendo..."  
"Olhei mais um pouco e vi um piano no canto. Corri até ele. "Você toca? " Perguntou "não, mas gostaria de aprender... e você? Toca? " Ele ficou meio sem jeito mas respondeu "olha, eu tocava... até escrevi algumas músicas..." fiquei surpresa, eu simplesmente precisava ouvir ele tocar "sério?! Poderia tocar algo que compôs? " Perguntei esperançosa "E-eu desisti, e eu não toco piano há anos" "Aah qual é, só uma música" enquanto dizia eu chegava perto dele, quando fui dar outro passo, pisei em alguma coisa que girou e me fez cair. Fechei os olhos já esperando uma dor horrível nas costas... que nunca veio... ao invés da dor senti braços fortes ao redor de mim. Lon. "Oh, desculpe" me desculpei meio constrangida e corada, já me levantando. "E então vamos ouvir o disco? " Sugeriu Lon, "claro... Boa ideia" concordei. Nos sentamos num sofázinho, cada um com um headphone, em cada extremidade do sofá. As vezes trocávamos olhares seguidos de risadinhas constrangidas.

P.O.V. Zak

Apertei a campainha da casa de Cloe, meio sem jeito. Como pude ter esquecido do nosso encontro?! É tudo culpa daquele gato idiota. A mae de Cloe atendeu. "oi Zak... hã, tudo bem?" perguntou, provavelmente por eu estar todo sujo de tinta "aah tô, é que eu tava ajudando o meu pai a pintar a porta da garagem aí o gato resolveu entra na tinta e depois pular no meu rosto e eu acabei esquecendo do encontro. A Cloe tá aí por acaso?" perguntei, queria explicar a ela porque eu não fui no nosso encontro "não, ela não esta, ela saiu" "ah, brigado"... Saí de lá correndo, mas ouvi uma risada familiar "Cloe?!". Me virei e a vi andando para casa ao lado de Lon. Me escondi nos arbustos de seu vizinho, queria ver o que eles iam conversar. Quando Cloe chagou na porta de sua casa, ela e Lon pararam. "a gente se vê... me diverti muito!" ela disse "Eu também. A propósito, é pra você" Lon estendeu o braço lhe dando um cd que tinha nas mãos "o quê? Eu não posso" ela disse tímida. Arfei, com muitas emoções dentro de mim ao mesmo tempo. Surpresa, raiva, tristeza... então isso é ciúmes? "É claro que pode, eu quero que fique, de verdade" ele insistiu, Porra, ele não notou que ela não quer?! "não sei o que dizer... obrigada... mas vai ter que tocar uma de suas músicas" disse ela, aceitando o cd. Músicas? Que musicas? (N/A: não reparem na risada tosca) "ahahaha, vai sonhando..." ele disse rindo. Ela também riu um pouco. Não aguentei mais e fui pra casa./p

P.O.V. Cloe

Depois de me dar o cd, Lon me deu um beijo na bochecha "até mais" e saiu correndo pra casa. Fiquei um pouco surpresa com o gesto, mas logo sorri. Lon é um fofo...  
Entrando em casa, dei um oi pra minha mãe e subi correndo para o meu quarto. _Eu tenho que tirar um dia inteiro para arrumar essa bagunça._ Me sentei na cama suspirando. Em uma mão, segurava o cd que Lon me deu. Na outra, segurava a entrada pro cinema que eu iria com Zak. _Se ele tivesse aparecido, nada disso teria acontecido, mas agora conheci melhor Lon, ele realmente é muito legal, gentil, fofo... Zak também é legal, gentil e fofo, mas tem alguma coisa em Lon... alguma coisa que gosto..._  
Fui dormir com aquele dilema na cabeça, não que eu estivesse pensando que podia escolher entre os dois, mas realmente estava dividida. _De quem eu gosto?_

P.O.V. Lon

Cheguei em casa pensando em Cloe. Ela fazia com que eu me sentisse bem, quando estava com ela. N_unca tinha me sentido assim antes... o que é isso? Minhas mãos soam quando fico perto dela, meu coração dispara, tenho vontade de ficar para sempre ao seu lado..._ Fui ate meu piano, pensando em seu pedido. _Tocar uma de minhas músicas para ela... ate que não é má idéia..._ Passei minhas mãos pelas teclas. Hesitei um pouco, mas depois comecei a tocar. Estava inspirado. _Preciso de um nome para essa nova música... que tal "Cloe's Lullaby"? sim, perfeito! Amanha mesmo convidarei ela para vir ate a minha casa, e tocarei para ela esta musica... tomara que ela goste... Espera... ela disse também que gostaria de aprender... e se eu a ensinasse? Poderia passar cada vez mais tempo com ela! _Mil planos mirabolantes para ficar mais com Cloe se passavam na minha cabeça. Eu realmente estava gostava dela.  
Fui dormir com a imagem do sorriso e do olhar de Cloe na minha cabeça.

**E então... é isso... espero que tenham gostado. eu sei que demorei para postar, vou tentar ser mais rápida daqui pra frente, mas mesmo que eu demore dois meses (eu não vou demorar tudo isso não se preocupem kkk) eu nunca vou abandonar a fic.**

**Ah, assisti até o episódio 48, e cara, não acredito que o Lon ta ficando do maaal. mas ele não é do mal, ele só tem muita raiva dentro dele, tudo por causa de seus pais. tenho certeza que ele ficará bem logo logo... ainda tenho esperanças de que a Cloe fique com ele kkk E foda-se o que acontece no cartoon, eu vou continuar fazendo a fic CloeXLon, porque eu gosto muito desse casal.**

**Por favor me avisem se acharem qualquer erro na história... Eu revisei mas nunca se sabe né?**

**Please follow, favorite and review if you liked! oh, and criticize me please, I know I need to improve writing...**


End file.
